Namikaze, eh, Uzumaki Naruto?
by Byeongari'sDaughterInYourArea
Summary: (Versi lain ff sebelumnya) "Selamat datang, goshujin-sama, ohime-sama." / tanpa mengetahui, sosok lain, yang mengambil alih tubuhnya./ NaruSasu/ Yaoi/ Warning lainnya ada di dalam.


Namikaze, eh, Uzumaki Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T  
Genre : romance/drama.  
Warning : shounen ai, Yaoi, boyxboy, super OOC, Penulisan gak sesuai dengan EYD, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, Highschool!AU, bikin sakit mata, cerita bikin mual.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto adalah murid di salah satu sekolah elite di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Montessari Highschool. Naruto berhasil masuk ke sana dengan cara yang misterius. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto menyogok, ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anak yang meminta belas kasihan orang-orang di yayasan sehingga bisa masuk ke sekolah itu yang notabenenya sekolah anak-anak orang kaya juga anak-anak berotak jenius, dan beragam alasan lainnya. Inilah kehidupan Namikaze Naruto, Sasaran Bully No. 1 seantero Konoha Montessari Highschool.

* * *

Naruto melihat ke depan kaca. Siapa seseorang yang terpantul di sana? Siapa seseorang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah elite Konoha? Siapa seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata botol itu? Siapa seseorang yang menata rambut hitamnya agar terlihat klimis? Dirinya, kah? Wajah pucat khas anak culun yang terpantul di sana menunjukkan kilat aneh pada kedua iris hitamnya. Setelah mematut dirinya di depan kaca, Naruto menyabet tasnya dan segera pergi ke sekolahnya, Konoha Montessari Highschool.

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan menatap sendu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, yang menertawakannya, yang mencacinya, yang mengumpatinya, yang memandang jijik padanya. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya tak pernah berubah. Dia tak punya seorang teman pun di sini.

Netra Naruto tak sengaja menangkap sosok pujaan hatinya, Primadona Konoha Montessari Highschool. Oh, jangan mengira kalau Primadona sekolah elite itu adalah seorang perempuan. Pada kenyataannya, Primadona sekolah elite itu adalah seorang pemuda androgini yang digilai karena parasnya yang rupawan, prestasi akademik yang cemerlang, penguasaan terhadap hampir semua bidang non-akademik, dan bungsu dari keluarga tersohor di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke juga adalah model terkenal yang namanya melejit bak roket setelah penampilan perdananya di salah satu majalah top di Konoha. Yeah, Naruto tahu ia tidak normal, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis rupawan di luaran sana. Apalagi incarannya bukan orang sembarang.

Naruto pernah mengirim surat cinta ke pemuda androgini itu, dan berakhir dengan ia yang ditolak mentah-mentah dan dibully habis-habisan oleh Sasuke dan pengikut-pengikutnya. Semua itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Fakta bahwa ia gay ditambah dia adalah orang yang sangat pendiam membuat orang-orang enggan mendekat padanya. Karena itu, dia tidak punya teman satupun. Tak ada panggil-memanggil antarteman, tidak ada rangkul-merangkul akrab, tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, itu karena mereka akan membullynya lagi.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Ku lihat kau sangat sehat hari ini. Mau berkumpul bersama kami?" ujar seseorang yang datang merangkul Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah salah seorang dari banyaknya pengikut Sasuke. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Suigetsu dan teman-temannya langsung menyeret Naruto kasar ke gudang belakang sekolah. Naruto tidak berontak. Itu tidak berguna. Jadi, dia hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Suigetsu dan kroni-kroninya meninggalkannya dan menguncinya di dalam gudang setelah memberantakkan pakaiannya, mengacak-acak penampilannya, mencoreti wajahnya, menyiramnya dengan air selokan, dan merobek buku-bukunya. Naruto tahu Sasuke melihat Suigetsu Cs membullynya, tapi pemuda itu terlalu acuh untuk peduli pada nasib Naruto. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke akan menolongnya? That's just a dream.

Setelah membenahi apa yang bisa ia benahi, Naruto segera beranjak untuk pulang sambil memasang wajah datar dan melewati Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto melangkah lebar-lebar, secepat mungkin meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah elite tersebut.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat Naruto dibully, lebih lagi awalnya dirinyalah yang memulai itu semua, entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri melihat Naruto yang tidak melawan sedikitpun saat dibully tadi.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya, apartement itu memang kumuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula naruto yakin walau dengan apartement kumuh seperti itu dia tidak akan mati. Asal tahu saja ya, semangat hidupnya itu tinggi. Bahkan jika ia tak makan selama sebulan pun ia akan tetap hidup, oke hentikan itu sangat hiperbola. Naruto tahu ada beberapa orang yang sengaja membuntutinya, mungkin penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuatnya bisa diterima di sekolah elite itu. Tapi, Naruto tak ambil pusing. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menjalani kehidupannya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, apa yang dia lakukan agar bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Menyogok? Che, mana mungkin dia punya uang untuk melakukannya, mereka fikir dia anak orang kaya yang punya banyak harta dan bisa membeli segalanya begitu? Mereka salah. Meminta belas kasihan? Hei, dengar ya, sekalipun ia bukan orang yang berada, dia tidak akan menundukkan dirinya untuk meminta belas kasih orang lain. Dia tidak butuh. Sekali lagi, mereka hanya tidak tahu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa keras dia bekerja siang malam agar bisa masuk ke sekolah impiannya itu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu sekeras apa ia belajar agar nilainya bisa mencukupi persyaratan masuk ke sekolah itu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu seberapa besar perjuangannya agar bisa masuk ke sekolah elite itu. Berlomba-lomba dengan ribuan orang untuk bisa mendapatkan satu kursi di antara 159 kursi yang tersedia. Mereka tidak tahu, betapa ia sangat bersyukur bisa masuk ke dalam sana, walau ia tahu bahwa ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya. Bahwa ia harus belajar lebih keras lagi agar tidak digugurkan karena nilai di bawah standard sekolah itu. Dia memang bukan penerima beasiswa, dia membayar untuk sekolah. Membayar dengan uang tabungannya selama 3 tahun. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap harus menjaga nilainya agar tidak jatuh dan di pindahkan ke sekolah lain karena nilainya di bawah standard. Karena itu, Naruto bertekad, apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya, walau harus menjadi bahan bullyan setiap hari. Tidak apa-apa. Karena, dia sudah mengalami hal pahit sejak kecil, hal kecil seperti diskriminasi di sekolah tidak lagi dapat meruntuhkan mentalnya. Jika dia menyerah hanya karena hal itu, dia tak akan hidup hingga saat ini.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto segera berangkat ke tempat kerja nya. bukan pekerjaan yang istimewa, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah maid dan butler kafe di Konoha. Naruto mencintai musik klasik, bermula saat umurnya masih 7 tahun, Naruto menyukai alunan biola yang dimainkan oleh anak pemilik kedai, saat itu Naruto kecil sudah bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah kedai kecil. Sebenarnya pemilik kedai tersebut tidak tega memperkerjakan Naruto karena masih sangat kecil, tapi Naruto memaksa karena tidak ingin mendapat belas kasih dari orang lain. Dari anak pemilik kedai tersebut, Naruto belajar bermain biola. Di sela-sela waktu selangnya, Naruto melatih kemampuan bemain biolanya dengan biola pinjaman dari anak pemilik kedai. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa memainkan sebuah lagu, Naruto benar-benar senang. Naruto ingat lagu apa yang berhasil dimainkannya pertama kali, Melancholic masterpiece. Setelah 8 bulan bekerja, Naruto telah mengumpulkan uang yang banyak. Naruto kecil ingin sekali membeli biola untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kemudian Naruto teringat akan keinginannya untuk bersekolah. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan uangnya lebih banyak lagi agar dapat bersekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya daripada membeli biola seperti yang diinginkannya. Akhirnya, Naruto bisa bersekolah di salah satu sekolah dasar yang paling murah biayanya, walaupun harus terlambat selama satu tahun.

Naruto membenci musik-musik modern, terutama musik keras. Naruto sangat-sangat membencinya. Karena, musik-musik modern terutama musik keras membangkitkan semua kenangan-kenangan terburuk Naruto. Mengingatkannya akan segala diskriminasi orang lain padanya, mengingatkannya akan pukulan-pukulan teman satu sekolahnya, dan mengingatkannya pada kepedihan hatinya. Kelas 4 Sekolah dasar, Naruto berhenti bekerja di kedai dan memanfaatkan kemampuannya bermain biola untuk mencari uang. Saat itu ia bekerja sebagai pemain biola panggilan di kafe-kafe. Biasanya ia bermain dengan menggunakan topeng, agar orang lain tidak mengetahui siapa yang bermain biola. Agar tiap penontonnya hanya tahu bahwa ia seorang anak-anak, tapi tak diketahui siapa identitasnya. Kemudian, entah karena kejadian apa, Naruto tak dapat mengingatnya, tiba-tiba ia tak pernah mendapatkan panggilan untuk bermain biola lagi. Naruto masih berusaha keras agar bisa mengingat kejadian apa yang ia lupakan, tidak ia merasa kejadian itu tidak ia lupakan, tapi terasa seperti menghilang. Ya, seperti menghilang, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Ia tidak lupa akan hal sebelumnya ataupun sesudahnya, ia hanya tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian ala butler di kafe tersebut dan merias dirinya, Naruto mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai barista. Gemerincing lonceng di depan pintu menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Para maid serentak mengucapkan,

"Selamat datang, goshujin-sama, ohime-sama." Ketika mengetahui orang yang datang adalah 3 orang laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Di belakang, para maid berbisik-bisik. Karena penasaran, ku perhatikan siapa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Setelah melihat siapa orang-orang itu, nafasku tercekat. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena aku hanyalah seorang barista, jadi tidak perlu melayani mereka secara langsung. Tapi,

"Naruto-kun, tolong layani mereka hari ini, mereka menginginkan butler, Utakata-kun sedang cuti, dan butler lain sedang sibuk. Untuk membuat minuman, hari ini aku yang akan melakukannya." Ujar manager kafe, Mei Terumi. Naruto menghela nafas berat, rupanya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini.

"Wakarimashita." Ujar Naruto dan melepas apron khas baristanya. Naruto mengambil buku menu dan note serta bolpoint, dan berjalan tenang menghampiri kelompok remaja sebayanya itu.

"ini buku menunya, anda sekalian ingin memesan apa?" Naruto menyerahkan buku menu dan bersiap mencatat pesanan, di luar ia bersikap tenang dan tersenyum ramah, di dalam Naruto ketakutan setengah mati andai 5 remaja di depannya mengenali siapa dirinya. Mereka terlihat berfikir.

"Aku Moccachino dan Black forest." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku Frappuchino dan cemilan rendah kalori." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Hanya Kopi hitam." Ujar pemuda berambut nanas.

Naruto masih menunggu dua orang lainnya.

"Ano.. anda semua ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Sakura-hime."

"Ino-chan."

"Shika saja." Setelah menunggu hampir 5 menit lamanya, akhirnya

"Jus jeruk dan omelete, panggil aku Sai-hime." pemuda berkulit pucat memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto mengernyit, ia ingat betul kalau orang yang meminta dipanggil hime ini adalah laki-laki, tapi, yeah, tamu adalah raja, dia hanya pelayannya.

"Jus tomat dan Pie tomat, Sasuke saja." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Baik, pesanan akan datang paling lambat 10 menit, diharapkan untuk sabar menunggu." Naruto tersenyum ramah, dan berbalik.

"Ya, dan omong-omong, baju itu cocok untukmu, Naruto-kun." Ujar Sai, Naruto berbalik lagi. Dia bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sai-hime." Naruto membungkuk dan segera berlalu.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang menggunakan style bad boy." Gumam Sai, tapi masih terdengar oleh Shikamaru, dalam hati Shikamaru mengamini.

Setelah mengatakan pesanan pada koki dan barista kafe, Naruto mengambil troli makanan.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, pesanan siap diantar. Naruto segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut.

Sesampai di meja mereka, Naruto segera menyimpan makanan tersebut di meja.

"Moccachino dan black forest untuk Sakura-hime."

"Frappuchino dan cemilan rendah kalori untuk Ino-chan."

"Kopi hitam untuk Shika."

"Jus tomat dan pie tomat untuk Sasuke." Semua pesanan sudah dihidangkan kecuali pesanan Sai.

"dan, Sai-hime, anda ingin diberi tulisan apa di atas omeletenya?" Naruto memberi senyum lembutnya.

"Kirei no omae wa." Ujar Sai. Naruto langsung menuliskan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Setelah selesai, Naruto menyerahkan pesanan Sai pada si pemesan.

"Naruto-kun, tolong bacakan apa tulisannya." Titah Sai. Naruto tersenyum bingung, tapi tetap membacakannya.

"Kirei no omae wa." Baca Naruto, Sai terlihat tersenyum.

"Sankyu. Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu, Naruto-kun." Ujar Sai, Naruto terlihat loading, sebelum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Hai. Selamat menikmati sajian kami." Dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum, Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik. Sasuke menatap interaksi antara Naruto dan Sai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bukannya dia cemburu atau apa ya, dia hanya merasa aneh dan kesal, itu saja.

"Naruto-kun. Hari ini giliranmu." Ujar seorang maid berkata pada Naruto.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda sekalian, goshujin-sama, ohime-sama, hari ini hiburan istimewa kami ialah pertunjukkan biola yang akan dibawakan oleh salah satu butler kami." Ujar Maid lainnya. Naruto menaiki panggung kecil yang memang disediakan untuk beragam pertunjukkan untuk menghibur pengunjung.

"Naruto-kun akan membawakan lagu Meditation de thais. Semoga terhibur."

Dan terdengarlah alunan yang memberikan rasa nyaman, tenang dan menjauhkan diri dari perasaan emosional. Para pengunjung hanyut dalam irama musik yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Setelah permainan Naruto usai, tepuk tangan menggema di kafe tersebut, bahkan ada yang memotret dan merekam dalam bentuk video. Lalu, manager kafe datang tiba-tiba. Mei kemudian naik ke atas panggung.

"ada acara tambahan di kafe ini, mulai sekarang, Setiap malam minggu, kita akan mengadakan sesi khusus untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan para butler dan maid di kafe ini. yaitu..." Mei sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Berfoto/tanya jawab bersama maid/butler kesukaan kalian. Sesi dimulai sampai 2 jam ke depan." Mei segera kabur dan membiarkan karyawannya yang menangani sisanya. Yang paling kerepotan adalah Naruto, sekalipun Naruto bukan butler tertampan ataupun ter-ter lainnya, Naruto adalah butler yang paling diminati karena keramahan dan karismanya. Walaupun Naruto juga termasuk tampan sih. Tidak setuju? Coba lihat garis wajahnya, rahang kokohnya, kulit tannya, iris shappirenya, dan senyum yang selalu terpasang di bibirnya. Masih bilang tidak setuju?

Naruto terlihat kesulitan karena banyak sekali yang ingin berfoto bersamanya. Sasuke juga tak kalah kesulitan, rupanya fans-fansnya baru menyadari bahwa ada Uchiha Sasuke di situ. Naruto mau tak mau harus berpose bersama para pengunjung yang ingin berfoto dengannya. Sai juga ikut-ikutan berfoto bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo berfoto dengan ku." Ujar Sai, kemudian Sai mengambil banyak foto dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun punya sosial media?" tanya Sai, Naruto mengangguk ragu. Penggemar Naruto langsung diam mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

"ya, tapi aku jarang menggunakannya, hanya ketika aku benar-benar memiliki waktu luang." Balas Naruto ramah.

"Boleh tau apa saja?" tanya Sai, Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Hanya Facebook, Twitter, dan Instagram." Balas Naruto. Lalu hening. Para penggemar Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan handphone mereka.

"Apa nama facebook-mu, Naruto-kun?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Err, etto.. Namanya rahasia." Ujar Naruto.

"Username twitter dan instagram?" tanya gadis lainnya.

"Twitter dan instagram juga rahasia." Jawab Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang gadis yang tak sengaja mengambil handphonenya yang rupanya terjatuh. Gadis itu melihat isinya. Niat hati ingin dibawa pulang, tapi ia masih mengerti kalau mengambil milik orang lain itu haram hukumnya. Jadi, setelah mengetahui semua sosial media Naruto, gadis itu mengembalikan handphone Naruto dengan cara menyelipkannya di kantong celana Naruto.

Secepat kilat ia menyebarkan semua akun sosial media milik Naruto, dan memposting foto-fotonya dengan Naruto dengan menandai Naruto dalam setiap fotonya. Berselang 10 menit, berita tentang sosial media Naruto sudah diketahui oleh semua orang, dan dalam sekejap, para pengunjung di sana telah memposting foto-foto mereka dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau memposting sesuatu di halaman facebookmu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut twintail.

"Apa kau juga memposting sesuatu di akun twitter dan instagram-mu?" Tanya gadis lainnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya menggunakan ketiganya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luaran sana." Ujar Naruto singkat. Kemudian kembali lagi, sesi foto-foto ria. Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari mereka bersisian, salah seorang penggemar Naruto dan Sasuke memotret ketika keduanya berpose menghadap kamera lain, hasilnya adalah candid yang begitu bagus. Kemudian, gadis yang memotret mencetuskan ingin berfoto berdua dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, yang diikuti oleh puluhan orang lainnya. Waktu terus berlalu, 2 jam 'menyenangkan' itu telah habis.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto sangat menyenangi pekerjaannya.

* * *

Naruto sangat lelah, jadi setelah sampai di apartement, ia hanya membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar, mengganti pakaian dan langsung pergi tidur. Tanpa mengetahui, karena sesi 'pengakraban' diri di kafe tadi, ia menjadi trending topic di seluruh sosial media.

Dan tanpa mengetahui, sosok lain, yang mengambil alih tubuhnya.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Yossha, ini remake dari ff sebelumnya. Ku harap ini tidak selebay yang sebelumnya. Dan juga Ku harap tidak se-OOC yang sebelumnya. Maafkan dakuh karena word yang ini begitu pendek/T.T/ dakuh berusaha agar ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Dengan memunculkan sifat asli Sasuke, Tsundere. Dan fakta tentang Naruto yang gak terlalu tampan tapi menawan/eaakkk :v/ Lagi-lagi maafkan dakuh karena di chapter pertama moment Narusasu nya tidak terlihat, dan bagian Sasuke yang sedikit. Sejujurnya dari ff yang sebelumnya aku ingin mengedepankan Narutonya, bukan Narusasunya. Jadi, sekiranya pusat cerita adalah Naruto. Narusasu hanya memiliki beberapa moment dan tidak terlalu ditekankan. Di tiap chapter juga hanya dibumbui oleh hints kecil narusasu (ini juga berlaku di ff versi pertama), entah kenapa dakuh lagi suka yang begitu. Beda dari ff versi pertama yang mengusung konsep Naruto yang perfect dan kebisnis-bisnisan/ saya memang memiliki imajinasi overload tentang papih, berasa kasihan gitu nah, di canon papih kayak, etto kayak agak gimana gituh. Kayak gak ada yang bisa dibanggain gitu selain tekad, semangat, dan kekuatannya X"D (this is just my opinion) jadi saya suka liat papih yang sooo perfect gitu/. Di sini, saya mengusung konsep Naruto yang bukan bangsawan, tidak kaya, dan tidak memiliki terlalu banyak kelebihan kecuali di bidang musik. Mungkin di beberapa bagian terlihat tidak mungkin, seperti Naruto yang sudah bekerja saat masih 7 tahun. Kenapa saya tidak memunculkan tokoh Iruka sebagai orang baik hati yang mau menopang segala kebutuhan Naruto? karena saya dengan imajinasi yang tinggi juga berfikir sedikit sok logis, difikir-fikir hanya sedikit orang di dunia ini yang mau menopang segala kebutuhan orang yang ibarat kata tidak dikenal. Tapi, kebanyakan orang tak akan mau. Walaupun mau, pendapat orang lain akan lain-lain apalagi jika sudah berkeluarga, ya kan? Ff ini memiliki konsep musik dan satu konsep yang sama dengan ff sebelumnya. Mungkin di Chapter kedua akan terbongkar antara versi 1 dan versi 2, konsep apa yang sama, tapi mungkin ada yang sudah bisa menebak?**

 **Mungkin ada yang bertanya, versi satu judulnya Uzumaki, eh Namikaze Naruto, kok versi 2 nya dibalik jadi Namikaze, eh Uzumaki Naruto? Nah, itu berkaitan dengan apa yang menjadi konsep utama cerita ini.**

 **Memang pada awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Marshmello-Alone, tapi konsep utama cerita ini dan yang sebelumnya itu berdasarkan keinginan lama yang masih belum kesampaian. Insya Allah dengan 2 cerita ini dan yang sebelumnya hasrat saya ingin membuat ff dengan konsep itu terlaksana, Amin.**

 **Do'akan saja ya, semoga saya tidak kehilangan ide di tengah-tengah. utnuk jadwal update tidak akan menentu. Berapa jumlah chapter cerita juga belum ditentukan. Tergantung ide yang mengalir membawa kemana. Hehehe, ya udin lah.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR, disertai dengan kritsar yang membangun ya.**

 **Kagehoshi Nao, Log out**

 **#Hidup_Narusasu**

 **#All_hail_Narusasu**

 **#Longlive_Narusasu.**


End file.
